


Times Two

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal
Genre: Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #039, multiply]  What could be more annoying than one Vector?  Two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Two

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedfback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Times Two  
 **Characters:** Vector  
 **Word Count:** 332|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #039, multiply  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #039, multiply] What could be more annoying than one Vector? Two of them.

* * *

What could be more annoying than one Vector? Two of them. At least that was what most of the people who knew about him would’ve said, if they’d even wanted to consider the thought of more than one of him. Most of them didn’t. The average person does, after all, enjoy peaceful sleeping. 

Vector himself had an entirely different view of the matter. The idea of more than one of himself fit perfectly with all of his schemes. 

Creating a clone took effort. He’d been saving as much of his power as he could for this moment, and now he put it to good use. It took energy and focus to create the clone, especially since he created it in the shape of his human form, and using his powers in this world wasn’t nearly as easy as he wanted it to be. 

Still and all, in due course the copy of himself stood there, looking just as idiotic as ‘Shingetsu Rei’ always did. Vector curled his lip at the sight. He much preferred the outfit that had appeared on him the first time he’d taken human form to this schoolboy creation. 

_When I’ve finished Yuuma, I’ll burn that._ He would make a point of taking the time to do so. 

“What do you expect me to wear if you burn the uniform?” The clone asked, glaring at him with his own unique glare. Vector ignored it. His own tricks couldn’t work on him. 

“You won’t need it then.” He wouldn’t have made a good clone if it didn’t act like him, after all, and he would be glaring at himself that same way if their positions were reversed. “Not that it matters. We have work to do, _Shingetsu_.” 

Oh, the look on his clone’s face. 

_Tskumo Yuuma, soon you will have lost everything that you treasure. And you will have given it away freely._

Two Vectors were better than one. Or perhaps in this case, a Vector and a Shingetsu Rei. 

**The End**


End file.
